Revelations of Truth
by Freya4
Summary: Kagome has been keeping a big secret from Inu-Yasha and the gang for a long time now. The time has come to finally reveal it however. How will this affect everyone in the end?
1. The parchment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
For so long now I have hidden my true nature. For so long now I have endured the constant ridicule and jeers from my unwanted traveling companion. He thinks he knows me. What a fool. I am nothing like the girl I pretend to be. That moron still believes I am just some weak reincarnation of the slut priestess Kikyo. I guess it just proves that I am a great actress. No, all that it proves is his great stupidity and blindness to what he does not want to see. I have had enough. Finally, the time has come for my revelation. I will show that boy what he has missed in his arrogance and ignorance. The Council of Elders has finally granted my request and I no longer have to hide my true identity. My suffering comes to an end on the night of the next full moon, three days from today. Until then, I shall secretly revel in the though of his surprise and bear all with a grin. Oh Inu-Yasha, prepare yourself. I am no longer going to be your verbal punching bag!  
  
Kagome finishes her diary entry with a flourish and lays it to the side with a smirk. Glancing to her right, she reads the parchment that had just arrived once again. "Dear Kagome, we have careful considered your request and reviewed the memories you have sent to us. After much discussion we are pleased to inform you that your plea has been granted. On the night of the next full moon, you may reveal everything to your traveling companions. We hope that the boy, Inu-Yasha, will then treat you with the respect that is due to one of your special nature. Sincerely, The Council of Elders". She grins and moves to pack her things for another week in the past. For the first time she was actually looking forward to this trip. Sure, she loved Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, but somehow the last member of the party made her want to say 'screw it' and stay home.  
Slowly, she puts clothing, food, and other random provisions into her overly large backpack and clamps it shut. Walking over to her closet, she grabs for her school uniform, but stops half way there. 'This is going to be a special week, a week of change. In honor of that, I should chance my appearance a bit'. Grabbing a black form fitting lacey spaghetti strap and light blue jeans with holes in the knees, she gets dressed. She then walks over to her jewelry box and selects a black chocker with little silver stars on it and little silver hoop earrings for her two sets of ear piercing with two studs for her upper left ear. She smiles at her reflection and places the shikon jewel around her neck. "Perfect".  
Kagome grabs her pack and heads to the kitchen. Her mother looks up as soon as she enters. "Leaving again honey?" she asks lightly. "Yes, I'll be back in a week or two though" Kagome replies. "Alright dear. Is there anything you need before you go?" "No thanks mom. I'll see you later." Kagome says as she begins to walk out the door. "Oh Kagome..." Her mom calls after her. "Yea?" Kagome calls over her shoulder. "Be careful when you revel everything to Inu-Yasha. I don't want anyone to get hurt".  
Kagome stands still for a moment before answering. "Mom, what makes you think anyone will get hurt? Everything will be fine" and with that she walks out the door to the well with shivers running up and down her spine.  
  
AN: Well, this is my new story and I'm really sorry if you have been reading my other Inu-Yasha fanfiction. I swear I will try to finish it, but right now I have a major case of writers block with it. I am so sorry! 


	2. Arrival in the Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
The familiar blue light surrounds Kagome as she jumps into the well and back in time. Her feet hit the dusty earth with a slight thump and sunlight streams down upon her raven black hair. It is another beautiful day in Feudal Japan. With a slight sigh, she grabs the vine in front of her and proceeds to drag herself up to the top. A clawed hand reaches down and grabs the over-sized pack, pulling it and its owner over the rim and onto the grass. "Nice timing wench. I was just about to go and get your lazy ass." States the cocky hanyou known as Inu-Yasha. Kagome glares up at him.  
"Listen Inu-Yasha, it is not my fault that I happen to have a life back home in my time. Just because all you care about is the jewel does not mean that I have to carry the same obsession!" she huffs and picks herself off the ground. "And next time, please do not just drop me on my so-called 'lazy ass'. Thank you.". She quickly heads off in the direction of Kaede's village.  
"What's eating you today? Jeez, there was no need to bight my head off you know." Inu-Yasha complains as he catches up with Kagome.  
"Inu-Yasha, you are the biggest bone head I know. If you were smart you would stop talking now."  
"Oh yea, what are you going to do if I don't Kagome?" he smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.  
Kagome grins slightly to herself. "What am I going to do you ask? Well I'll tell you. Sit boy!" Inu-Yasha kisses the ground with a loud crash and a lovely assortment of curses.  
"Stupid wench!" He mutters into the ground, waiting for the rosary's spell to allow him to stand again. Kagome skips off to the village humming the rest of the way.  
"Kagome! You're back!" yells an excited ball of fur as Kagome enters the village. The excited ball of fur hurls itself into her arms.  
"I missed you to Shippo." Kagome laughs as she hugs the little kitsune. She looks around suddenly. "Shippo, where are Sango and Miroku?" She asks.  
"They went out a couple of hours ago to look for some herbs for Lady Kaede. They should be back any minute now." As soon as he said this, the couple in question storm into the village.  
"Sango my dear, please do not be angry with me! I was only attempting to brush away some stray grass from you backside! Nothing more!" Miroku pleads while rubbing a fresh red handprint on his cheek.  
"Miroku, I swear to Kami, if you dare try to touch me one more time you will never be able to have children, compliments from me!" An extremely irked Sango replies. Miroku nervously sweat drops and backs away slowly.  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome waves over to her friend. Sango's face brightens and she walks quickly over to the waving Kagome. "I see you got yet another taste of Miroku's wandering hands today?" Kagome grins at Sango's darkening face.  
"How did you ever guess?" Came Sango's sarcastic reply. "The stupid hentai cannot keep his hands to himself! One of these days Kagome, one of these days."  
"Come now Sango, Miroku is not that bad of a guy. He is definitely not as bad as Inu-Yasha is."  
"Speaking of which, where is Inu-Yasha? I haven't seen him since this morning." Sango inquires.  
"Probably off pouting in the forest." Kagome replies nonchalantly.  
"I take it you sat him again?" Sango giggles.  
"Yep." Kagome giggled back. "He needed it though. Someone has to put him in his place and I am just the one to do it." Both girls laugh.  
"Too bad we don't have one of those for Miroku too. Maybe we can ask Kaede if she can make a special one for him." Sango grins.  
"My lovely Sango, I would not mind that so long as it is you that holds the control." Drawls Miroku as comes over to the two mirthful girls.  
  
Kagome and Sango shoot each other a look. "Ah, on second thought Kagome, maybe not."  
"Yea, that's probably a good idea." Kagome shakes her head in wonderment. Leave it to Miroku to ruin such a good idea.  
"Well, we better go find Inu-Yasha. There are still more jewel shards to find and I want to get some distance in before nightfall." Kagome says to the others. They all nod in agreement and head off to Inu-Yasha's Forest to retrieve the stubborn hanyou.  
  
AN: I'm sorry that was a very uneventful chapter, also a very short chapter. Hopefully things will begin to pick up in chapter three. As to when we find out Kagome's true identity...not even I know that yet. laughs. Oh well, please review! 


End file.
